Dream
by The Ordinary Girl
Summary: I froze upon seeing a person, who had been so quiet that I hadn’t noticed her, watching me. I realized that there was no one else in the reflection except the old woman. But, I was there; I was in the bathroom as well.


**Dream**

**By: The Ordinary Girl**

* * *

**A/N: I was looking through my writing folder and I saw this really old fan fiction. It was my first ever fan fiction that was written a little more than a year ago. Needless to say, I've improved. But, really what shocked me was **_**how much**_** I've improved. The first paragraph wasn't completely appalling, but I saw a lot that I could have changed. So, I decided to rewrite the whole paragraph (it was about one hundred fifty words?), and now, it's turned into an almost six hundred word thing. The change of direction was unexpected as well. I am almost done with my newest chapter for my Jacob fan fiction, but this, here just popped out of no where. It really is quite short, and maybe some will think it is stupid or not understand the setting. Well, I'm leaving what this little one shot (not even :D) to your own ideas.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the ****Twilight**** saga.**

* * *

I opened my eyes to see my room, cluttered to the top with all my belongings. At first it didn't seem like my room, the silence of the house unsettled me, causing me to believe that I was somewhere else. But I knew, even if I had to think about it, that I was in my home, in Forks with Charlie. My feet led me to the bathroom down the hall and inside, I looked down to see my toothbrush, toothpaste and pajamas in my hands. Just as I was wondering how they were there, I dropped the objects beside the sink and traced back to slam the door loudly. The echo of the loud noise caused me to momentarily stare at the door in confusion before turning slowly to gather the clothing I had dropped. It was then that I made the mistake of looking up, into the mirror before me.

Shocked into silence, I froze upon seeing a person, who had been so quiet that I hadn't noticed her, watching me. My eyes bore into the mirror, pondering who she was when, with a jolt of confusion, I realized that there was no one else in the reflection except the old woman. But, I was there; I was in the bathroom as well. The lady continued to stare at me in shock, as if she were a deer caught in the headlights of a car. She looked to be at least sixty years of age, wrinkles etching in the time she had been alive on Earth. Her hair was almost completely silver except for a few stray strands that had a dull faded colour.

I gawked at her, confusion raising alarms in my head. I opened my mouth to apologize when I saw the old woman copy my action. Almost immobile, I stared at her and unconsciously began raising my arm. I reached out to her, eyes widening in fear just as hers were. But, something stopped me before my outstretched hand could reach her, something cold, hard; the mirror. Abruptly, my arm snapped back in surprise. There was something blocking us. Why was the woman caged like this? My hand rose up out of its own curiosity to touch my face. I felt, with shock and horror, the wrinkles that I had described before, in place. I glanced at the mirror to see the old lady feeling her cheek as I was doing with mine, the folds of skin scarring my age. I screamed, as realization suddenly struck me.

The old woman was me; I was old and wrinkled.

I turned as I heard footsteps echoing loud and clear behind the door. I thought that it must have been Charlie, that he must have heard me scream. Though, something told me when I opened the door that it couldn't be, that it wouldn't be logical for Charlie to still be alive when I was… old. But, I guess I needed to see who it was, before my heart could agree with the reasoning of my mind. I flung open the door, heart racing for my father's familiar face when I saw him, the person – no, creature that had always protected me from everything. I saw the very being who had promised me his protection, his love, forever. His face so familiar, I recognized, such flawless perfection, brought tears from my eyes. I let the moisture fall as I surveyed him, Edward, who had a worried look on his pale, perfect face, before closing my eyes and letting blackness fall over me.

**

* * *

**

Reviews and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.


End file.
